


Absolutely Smitten

by LovelyLadyLuck



Series: Those Crazy Contrells [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, Pansexual Character, Pre-Relationship, Sometimes you need a kick in the pants to talk to your crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck
Summary: Captain Rhiannon Contrell finds herself taken in by the Mantellian farmboy who's joined her crew.
Relationships: Corso Riggs & Female Smuggler, Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Female Republic Trooper & Female Smuggler
Series: Those Crazy Contrells [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Absolutely Smitten" by Dodie on a loop while I was writing this. It's too fun not to write a story to it!
> 
> Guerfel - Old Corellian for fool
> 
> Wagyx - ass
> 
> Khasaan'l - a greeting

Focus character: Rhiannon Contrell  
Point in timeline: partway through Act 1

Rhiannon Contrell was in _trouble. ___

__

____

And not the usual kind, either. The kind that involved pissed off law officers and daring escapes. 

__

This was the kind of trouble that involved trying not to get caught looking too long, and stumbling over words, and trembling in her stomach. 

__

And it was all the fault of that damn farmboy with the big brown eyes.

__

Damn it, she was a grown woman, she should be past all this!

__

But instead of being past all that, her insides turned to jelly every time he looked at her. Rhiannon caught herself blushing furiously every time he gave her a compliment, which was often. Thankfully her dusky complexion hid most of it, but still. It was the principle of the thing. 

__

And if Corso’s reactions were any indication, he was feeling the same way about her. She could feel him staring after her as she left the room, and she knew he had that sappy grin on his face that made his eyes light up. 

__

She’d been in relationships before. More than a few. Most of them hadn’t lasted very long, but that didn’t matter. None of them were looking for anything serious, just some fun, and she’d been happy to oblige.

__

This was different.

__

__

She’d never been so... _flustered _by a man’s attention before. Or a woman’s, for that matter. Anyone’s.__

__

__

__

__What was it about Corso that made her revert back to her twelve-year-old self?_ _

__

__

__

__He was so sweet, in an awkward sort of way. Normally that sort of thing didn’t appeal to her, but now, with him, she found it endearing. (He’d bought her flowers last time they were planetside, blushing and stammering the whole time as he presented them to her. He’d been struck dumb when she’d kissed his cheek as a thank you.)_ _

_____ _

He didn’t find her intimidating, either. At over two meters tall, Rhiannon towered over most other humans, and plenty of near-humans as well, and her stocky build made her bigger than most of the people she met. Men tended to either find her intimidating (which she honestly didn’t mind), or treat her like some sort of sex item (which generally resulted in her punching their lights out). But Corso did neither, and his admiring looks didn’t come with the feeling that he was mentally undressing her. She appreciated that it didn’t bother him that she was a few inches taller than him.

_____ _

_____ _

If the reactions of Risha and Bowdaar were any indication, they were being _extremely _obvious with their flirting. Bowdaar just huffed out something about idiot younglings whenever they got going, amused. Risha had made a single offhand comment about her being able to do better, but Rhiannon had given her a glare that apparently made her think better of saying stuff like that in the future. Good.__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Enayain had laughed and laughed when Rhiannon told her about the farmboy problem, to the point tears had leaked from her eyes. Rhiannon had just crossed her arms and scowled at her cousin until she stopped laughing and caught her breath._ _

_______ _ _ _

“Face it, Rhi, you’ve got it bad. You’re absolutely smitten with him!” Enayain said.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Rhiannon sighed. Yeah, she was. “So what do I _do? _”__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__Enayain scoffed. “You kiss him, guerfel.”_ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Rhiannon made a crude gesture. “Wagyx.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The subject of their conversation chose that moment to walk through the door to the main room.

“Heya, Captain, did you - oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you were talkin’ to someone.” he backpedaled.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Rhiannon motioned him forward. “Nah, it’s fine. Here, this is my cousin Enayain.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Corso stepped up next to her and waved hello. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Contrell.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Enayain pressed her lips together in amusement, stifling a giggle. “Khasaan’l. It’s actually Lieutenant Contrell, but just call me Anaya. You must be Corso!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Corso nodded somewhat awkwardly. He turned to Rhiannon, and said, “There’s a guy in the hangar saying he’s got a delivery for you, but it doesn’t look like anything you normally order, and Risha’s disappeared somewhere so I can’t ask her if it’s something of her’s.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Rhiannon sighed. “I’ll be there in a minute, don’t sign anything or let him on the ship.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Corso nodded. “Sure thing.” he turned to Enayain and said “It was nice to meet you, Anaya.” before leaving.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Rhiannon couldn’t help but watch him as he left, some parts more than others. Enayain’s snort of laughter jarred her loose from her thoughts.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I gotta admit, he’s pretty cute. Now, I suggest you go for it before someone else realizes it as well!” Enayain laughed.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Rhiannon gave the crude gesture again, and cut off the call to Enayain’s howling laughter.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She huffed, and turned and walked to the boarding ramp of her ship to see what the delivery Corso had told her about was. She found Corso at the bottom of the ramp, standing firm against the red-faced insistence of the courier, stubbornly refusing to allow him aboard the _Stardust _.__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__When he heard her footsteps on the landing ramp, he turned toward her and grinned. She smiled back as her insides turned to mush, completely forgetting the presence of the delivery guy._ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Maybe Enayain was right.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


End file.
